


was my always coming home

by siojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Marco is use to the numerous ways that Ace has returned home after a full moon. That doesn't mean that he won't laugh about it.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	was my always coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLadyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/gifts).

“You are covered in mud,” Marco laughs, refusing to move and let Ace inside. “Why are you covered in mud? Where did you find mud, there hasn’t been any rain in weeks?”

“The river,” Ace answers, sneezing as he crosses his arms over his chest, for all that he doesn’t look or likely feel cold. “Can I come in now or do you want to put down newspaper on the carpet so I don’t leave mud through the living room?”

Marco grins, stepping aside to let Ace in before someone decided to call the police about a naked man on his doorstep. Again. For all that they had bought a house close to the edge of the woods, there was always someone nosy trying to investigate the rumors of hauntings or monsters living in the woods. And Ace’s clothes had been stolen by more than one drunken kid, no matter how well he tried to hide them.

“Thanks,” Ace yawns, shifting inside and out of the doorway, dropping mud onto the floor as he did. “I didn’t mean to get so messy. Luffy came out to play too and we ended up wrestling on the riverbank.”

“Wrestling on the riverbank,” Marco repeats back to him, eyebrow raised questioningly. “Is that a normal werewolf habit that you haven’t disclosed to me in all these years of dating?”

“You’re teasing me and I haven’t even slept yet,” Ace pouts, eyes wide and soulful like a puppy. Well, Marco thinks that is the effect he’s trying for, it works poorly when Ace is human shaped. “Coffee?”

“You aren’t going anywhere but the bathroom to get clean.”

“But coffee.”

Marco rolls his eyes, because Ace always wanted to drink coffee before his stomach settled enough to handle it. There had been several studies on why werewolves reacted poorly to certain things in the hour after transformation, no matter which direction it was, and the current theory, at least the one back up by the most scientific evidence, was that the internal organs shifted back slower than the external.

“How about, I help you shower and then we’ll have breakfast?” Marco offers, grinning easily when Ace grins back. “Just showering.”

“I’m too tired for anything else. But, I want your sweater when we get out.”

“My sweater? That seems like a steep price to get you into the shower,” Marco states, stepping onto the cardboard he had thrown down over the carpet just for this. “But I suppose that I could be willing to part with it.”

“You put cardboard down on the carpet,” Ace states following him towards the bathroom. “Seriously.”

“The carpet is new and white, on your insistence I might add. I want it to stay white for at least a year before getting it dingy,” Marco answers, leaning into the shower to fiddle with the knobs. “You might want to get in first to get some of this mud off.”

“It’s cold.”

Marco snorts, tugging off his sleep pants and tossing them into the hamper, “Cold, says the man who took at least one dip in the river last night. I know it dipped below freezing more than once.”

“I had fur then, big difference.”

“It’s warm now, hop in. What did you take out with you and why didn’t you wear it back?”

Ace grumbles, but steps in, whining about how cold it was even as he stands under the spray, “I took those old sweats you hate, the ones with the giant hole in the thigh? And that shirt you wanted me to throw out when we started dating.”

“You mean the one that isn’t really a shirt, just a lot of holes held together by small scraps of fabric?”

“That’s the one. They were gone by the time I got back to my newest hiding spot and I gave up and just walked home the back way,” Ace agrees. “Seemed easier.”

Marco hums, “Scoot, this is already going to be a tight fit, since you decided we weren’t going to redo the bathroom just yet,” he smiles when Ace moves away from the spray, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m glad you had a good time on your run.”

“You’re a sap,” Ace says firmly, even if it fails when he smiles softly, stepping closer and demanding a kiss. “Will you wash my hair? I can never get all the leaves out of it after a run like this and you hate leaves in bed.”

“I also hate all those little sticking plants you drag into it,” Marco states as he pulls Ace back under the spray, snagging the shampoo. “You’re not cute enough to drag plant life into our bed.”

“Not even when I’m fluffy?”

“Not even then. Not even Iris is cute enough to drag plants into our bed and she’s my familiar,” Marco says easily, taking his time as he scrubs Ace’s hair. “If you clean up the cardboard after this, I’ll make you bacon.”

“I do like bacon,” Ace sighs happily.

It’s cute how Ace reacts to someone playing with his hair, even if it’s just helping him wash or brush it. Marco knows from previous experience that Ace will get loose limbed and tired if he’s sitting or laying down.

“Don’t fall asleep in the shower.”

“But you have magic hands,” Ace mutters tiredly. “And I’m sleepy.”

“You are going to have to suffer a little longer then, my love. If you let me finish washing your hair and then we can get dressed and make breakfast. I even changed the sheets last night, so they’re nice and clean.”

“An’ smell like you,” Ace yawns, letting himself be shuffled in a circle to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Marco taking care to get all of it out. “Love you.”

“I love you too, but you are going to have to wash your own legs today, my knee is acting up,” Marco kisses the tip of his nose. “Conditioner or no?”

“Conditioner.”

Marco hums as he works it into Ace’s hair, grinning when Ace yawns wide enough to send a shiver down his spine, “Don’t fall asleep in the shower again.”

“It was one time.”

“That’s what you always say. Think you can finish up without me? I’ll grab clothes and start the coffee. See if we have any bacon or if I got your hopes up for no reason.”

Ace groans, “Better not have gotten my hopes up,” scrubbing his eyes. “Yeah, I can finish up here. Thanks, I like showers with you better.”

“You just like when I wash your hair. I bet, if you needed a bath as a wolf, you would be just as content,” Marco states, snagging the towel on the rack to dry off. Ace was going to be dripping water all over the halls when he got out, it was best not to let him think it was acceptable. “Maybe next time, if you stay home, I’ll scratch behind your ears.”

“I’m not a dog, you know. I’m a werewolf.”

“That doesn’t preclude you from enjoying scratches behind the ear.”

Ace’s muttered comments follow him all the way to their bedroom, raising in volume when Ace realizes that Marco’s not close enough to hear them normally. Only cutting off when Ace sputters, likely getting something in his mouth, like he normally does when distracted.

Marco dresses quickly, gathering up something for Ace and sliding it onto the edge of the sink with another promise of coffee before slipping into the kitchen. The coffee machine is already going, running off the timer that neither of them actually knew how to set, but Marco had spelled into working properly.

“Good morning, Iris,” Marco pauses long enough to scratch under her chin before checking the freezer and pulling out the last package of bacon triumphantly. “Pancakes?”

“Yes please!”

“Like he would say no to pancakes.”

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to!” Marco shouts back, shaking his head. “He’s a dork, huh?”

Iris meows, wide purple eyes watching him, waiting for breakfast. Demanding it, Marco’s sure. He’s already late and Iris likes her schedule. Even if she’s a cat and didn’t need a schedule.

“Let me get this started and I promise you will be fed,” Marco promises, pulling out the tray and spreading the bacon onto it. A flick of his fingers leaves it to prepare itself with his magic to direct it. “There we go. Let’s get breakfast then.”

Iris twines between his legs as he picks up her bowl and grabs a can of food for her, meowing loudly until it’s on the ground for her to eat.

“I think she gets louder every morning,” Ace yawns, coming close enough to steal a kiss before finding his way to the coffee machine, Marco’s sweater from college hanging loosely down to his waist. “Why did you give me pants?”

“Because humans have to wear something to cover themselves with and you are currently in a human form, so I expect you to be wearing something before you sit at the table.”

“Even if it’s that weird thong that I got from that secret santa event at work?”

“I would accept it. Even if I would prefer not to have to wipe down our chairs after the fact. We do invite guests over and remembering your bare ass in one of them is not what I want to deal with when they sit down.”

“Fine, but I putting on those shorts we picked up at that yardsale,” Ace says, taking his cup with him out of the kitchen.

Marco sighs, glancing down at Iris, “I hate those shorts.”

Iris doesn’t answer, but she also doesn’t understand clothing or why Marco hates the shorts that Ace had been determined to buy the last time they had stopped at a yard sale. Even though Ace adored them.

“Pancakes?” Ace demands, already back in Marco’s space before Marco has time to get the ingredients out. “Please?”

“Get me the eggs and I’ll start.”

Ace hums, pressing a soft kiss to Marco’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now hurry up, some of us have to go to work after this.”


End file.
